


collect me in your hands

by alltimeslash



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Forced Orgasm, M/M, Overstimulation, Selkie AU, as in mac is like a selkie but turns into a wolf, i love writing smut for these 2, its really just smut, murdoc being murdoc, sex through proxy, the fam knows, the shape shifter au no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 23:51:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11771055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimeslash/pseuds/alltimeslash
Summary: the one where mac is a shape shiftier and murdoc steals his pelt and dose inappropriate things with it





	collect me in your hands

hes restless

 

it manifest in him tossing and turning on his bed as he lay atop the covers , hes in a loose baggy t and equally baggy sweatpants , but his skin tingles all over making them feel suffocating , the way his covers had coiled around him in his squirming only made him feel more trapped

 

so hed flung them aside , straitened it out to put beneath him , it does nothing to calm his frazzled mind or rid him of the mounting tension that keeps him on edge like a stalked animal .

 

and isn't that rich given the situation ? for the barley restrained panic threatening to devour him has a simple source , a secret no one but 5 people would know , for who would believe, that whenever the urge takes him mac throws on the pelt of a wolf as white as snow , and becomes it , its an unbelievable source for panic but the source none the less.

 

_his pelt is missing_

 

has been for one day ,tho not so much missing as _stolen_ , ripped from a chest in his room where hed nestled it among other soft things like the treasure it is .

 

a text from an unknown number reading _arnt you missing something ?_ and dripping with so much taunting sarcasm that mac could hear it reading the words , gave him a pretty good idea of who exactly that had been

 

 

murdoc , of all people has his pelt

 

hes unsure of weather murdoc knows what he holds in his hands , that macs connected to it spiritually. or why he would want it in the first place if he didnt

 

the questions he cant answer for sure send spikes of anxiety prickling beneath his skin like a itch he cant scratch no matter how much hed claw at it , and it makes him unable to find rest

 

tho to his shock the day has been surprisingly uneventful , his pelt is like a second skin , a part of him , his soul brought to the physical spectrum , and tho the folk lore would insist that any fate that befalls its skin would damn the wolf to the same one , its not entirely true, a many number of things could happen to the pelt that would do no harm to him , but there are still things he can feel through it like if its been touched or handled ruffly ,

 

 

it hasn't , which does nothing but set his nerves more on edge , a part of him is missing , murdoc having stolen it a way and the uncontrollable urge to get it back gratis at macs nerves

 

 

hes contemplating this when it starts , hes so focused that at first he dosnt notice until its there buzzing and his body erupts in goose bumps

 

the phantom touch of invisible fingertips grazed his back , bypassing his cloths as if they arnt there , they find all the sensitive groves of his spine, kneed and caress them and the added sensation of fur that is his but isnt being stroked back the wrong way , only serves to make his flesh flush

 

the touch grows more insistent , fingertips become hands and suddenly his whole body is swimming in heat , it moves over him in waves , until hes letting out little gasps he cant quite hold in

 

murdoc is touching his pelt he realizes ,can reach any part of it by laying it flat , exploring it as if he would macs own body , hands runs up his sides playfully dragging a shiver from him ,The strange touch just keeps coming, from the bottoms of his feet and spine to the top of his hair making him groan

 

he wants the touches to stop ,dosnt understand why murdoc would need to touch more then once as it is , he has the urge to roll over and away but he knows the hands would follow him ,glued to his skin unable to escape

 

 

the hands he cant see are strong and hot, and when they move down to coil over his thighs like fire his back arches and he whines.

 

"n-o nhgg stop !"

 

he says it aloud as if murdoc is in the room and will hear and see him and mac half wonders if somehow he can , as the hands find all his sensitive spots and double there efforts on him , as if to kill further protest .

 

 

his breaths come in desperate pants and hes helplessly aroused , the feelings so much more intense through the pelts bond overwhelming him until he cant lay still and hes flipping himself to his knees facing the wall , one hand thrown to the side to grasp the headboard and the other finding the space between his spread knees to grasp the blanket so tight he might tear the fabric to shreds, anything to ground himself

 

 

the hands move to the front of him smoothing over his chest and stroking his nipples , and he cant help it , his head falls back and he sighs , the hands glide back down over his arched abdomen to his hips and then back to his tailbone soft and teasing , playing with him

 

 

it happens so fast it jolts him ,the hand on his tailbone shifts and suddenly its as if its penetrated him, moved seamlessly under his flesh, the sensation scares him for a moment, but the hand finds all the epicenters of pleasure inside him and wraps its fingers around them making white dance across his eyes

 

 

he internally thanks god bozers not home , becaues externally he falls to the side to land on his back again as he lets out a cry of raw ecstasy, his arms flailing on ether side of him desperately trying to cling to something as his back arches so high hes nearly bent in half

 

 

murdoc draws sounds from him mac never knew he could make, and even tho his cloths are there plastered to his damp skin , hes never felt so stripped and vulnerable , the phantom feeling he cant escape breaches all borders , touching him deeper then anything ever has

 

thrusting inside of him as if murdoc can fuck his body through his soul , intertwining them until mac cant tell the difference , can barley breath the violation is so complete , but so to is the pleasure forced on his body that he cant fight , hes helpless to it

 

 

he draws his legs up clenching them tightly closed , to press hard against his groin in a last ditch effort of resistance , its the only defense he has left but it does nothing to quill the hunger between his legs

 

 

a sob escapes him powerless over his body , the sensations builds in his torso and its to much and he says so out loud as best he can

 

"t-to much "

 

but the hands only grasp that place inside him harder , and he curls further, legs bent at the knee, spine impossibly high and head thrown back , he cant keep quite

 

 

when he succumbs its powerful but sudden and hes undone ,breaking apart in murdocs hands , howling , squealing and spamming as he comes harder then he ever has in his life

 

 

his back gives out and he falls to the bed panting, his hole body trembling in aftershocks , but the hand remains playing him like a fiddle until overstimulation forces a second orgasm from him and he passes out .

 

 

 

miles away murdoc watches lounged in a chair, eyes focused on the screens in front of him , the pelt of a wolf , white and sleek in his lap

 

and a very wet spot on his pants

 

 

admittedly hed only wanted to see what would happen , if the boy was connected to the fur as much as lore claimed , but then hed started panting and making all these sweet little sounds as he touched him

 

and hed grown hard , lost in the power he held over him , being able to undo him by doing nothing more then moving his hands over the object in his lap , giving into the lust hed had cents witnessing the boy shift by mere chance , the moonlight dancing on his skin with nothing but that very object to cover him

 

 

in honesty he hadn't expected a sexual reaction , but once it started murdoc couldn't stop , macgyvers whimpered little pleas only encouraging him ramping up his own lust until it peeked with the boys

 

 

when its over and the boy has passed out lying limp and spent on the bed , murdoc continues to absently stroke the fur under his fingers and watches in utter surprised fascination as macgyver roles over onto his stomach , baring his back to him , and actually _purrs_

 

 

murdoc smirks , dosnt stop the gentle petting motion , continues to watch mac sleep and thinks

 

 

he may never give it back .


End file.
